Turned a New Leaf
by Hell's shadow
Summary: Edward's a play boy. Just see how that would change. signed Dramione cause that was my name supposed to be thanks


-----**TURNED A NEW LEAF**------

"So, wanna be my girl?" Edward Cullen, the school's hottest student asked another girl.

The girl has pale blonde hair and gray eyes. I know who she is. She's the head cheerleader--Kattie Brown. As pretty as she is, she's just another mere part of Edward's collection. I think he has dated all the beautiful but empty headed girls in school. Ugh..Edward's like the new millenium Narcissus. It saddens me that most girls could be swayed by such attitude.

"I'd love to, Edward." Kattie giggled like a stupid school girl.

I know that I shouldn't judge Kattie rashly. It's just that she's a cheerleader and they're a lot of things but above all, they're snobs. Snobs that think they're better than everyone else. I diverted my thoughts back to Edward before I could think of a more hateful comment about cheeleaders. Edward's 'dating habits' gained him a huge amount of popularity not that he'll need it. He has dashing good looks, came from a prominent family and an exceptional student and athlete. All of these contribute to my main question--why did he have to date recklessly?

"Bella, coming to Port Angeles?" Jess asked. I smiled at her.

"Of course, Jess." I replied.

"We'll be there,okay, Jess?" Angela said.

"Thanks alot. I really need your opinions." Jess looked relieved.

"What are you gonna buy there, anyway?" I asked.

"Well. .Mike and I are going to Seattle next week and I wanted to wear something nice." Jess explained.

Oh, I forgot that Jess and Mike--a guy who asked me out before--were now going out for almost a year. They looked so good together that no one was surprised when they announced themselves as a couple.. The irritating part--I annoyingly remembered--was that a lot of people like Conner and Eric kept asking if I was cool with it. Ugh..My going out with Mike was just to have some great time and nothing more.

"Maybe you could ask for Ms. Cheerleader's outfit. I'm sure she won't notice it." Angela teased. Jess and I laughed.

"What made you say that?" Jess asked.

"Well" Angela glanced at Edward and Kattie." Now that she's dating Edward, I'm sure that she's gonna buy dozens of new outfits."

"Not that she can use it." I quietly said but I noticed that the two of them were looking at me." We all know that Edward never has a long, serious relationship. I don't think three new outfits will even make it."

Angela was still looking at me but Jess was looking at the new 'couple'. After awhile, Edward leaned to kiss Kattie on the lips and I felt totally disgusted. Jess shrugged and then we went on with our lunch. I noticed Edward looking at me but, why would he? I pushed the thought aside. I have so much more to think about than a stupid boy.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly because of our excitement to go to Port Angeles. When the last bell rang, I fled away from my seat. I was running--sort of-- to my locker when I hit somebody. The impact wasn't that strong but it caused the other person's books to fall down. I remembered the person whom I hit. She was Alice Cullen, Edward's younger sister.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I didn't mean it." I apologetically said as I helped her pick up her books.

"It's okay,Bella." Alice smiled at me. It's really hard to believe that Edward came from the same origins as this sweet angel.

"Thanks, Alice. Going home already?"

"Yeah. I have to finish a report for Biology." There was a special light in her eyes that I suspected there was more.

"Hmm..Alice, what else?"

"Am I that transparent?" She laughed." Well,I'm also going out with Jasper tonight so I have to finish the report quick."

"I see." I smiled at her."Well,good luck with that and your report, too."

"How about you? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to Port Angeles with friends. I'd invite you but it seems that you're fully booked with tonight's events." The two of us laughed." I don't want to hold you any longer. Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Bella." Alice turned to another direction.

I met Jess and Angela at the parking lot. We were gonna use Jess' car. We chatted about alot of things in the way. Port Angeles was so full of life when we got there. Hurriedly, we went to a shop and bought Jess a cute dress. I'm sure that Mike will love it.

"Hey, Bella." Angela was looking into a restaurant. "Look, it's Edward and Kattie."

I looked too. No doubt that it was them and Kattie was even wearing a brand new outfit.I'd bet that she bought that outfit just for their date. The part that irritates me is that Edward doesn't even seem to notice that Kattie was charming him, maybe for another kiss. He looked distracted maybe even bored.

"Well, well. It looks like Edward has already grown bored of her. How fast!" Jess was suddenly behind us.

I didn't want Edward to see us there so I just started to walk away. Too bad. We were suppose to eat there but I surely don't want to witness a break up scene. Angela followed me then Jess. We found a decent enough looking place and decided to eat there. I sighed. No doubt that our conversation will be all about what we just saw.

"Can you believe that? Kattie bought a new outfit for that date but Edward doesn't even notice." Jess said. I just nodded.

"Do you think Edward will find a real girl friend?" Angela asked. Jess and I both shrugged.

The real question is--is there a girl that could turn him into a decent boy friend? I only thought of this but never said it. Jess was already talking about her date next week. I tried to pay attention but my mind keeps drifting back to Edward.

"But,Edward!! Please don't!" Kattie screamed. The three of us instantly glanced at the door that has a nice view of what's going on.

"Kattie,I told you we're through. Just move on." Edward coldly said.

Kattie sobbed but said nothing more. Edward entered the restaurant we were dining in. No stray eyes were looking at him. I'm guessing that what happened outside is just an ordinary break up scene--just that the girl doesn't want to. Nothing was ever ordinary for Edward. I could feel him looking at me and it made me uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna check out a bookstore, okay? Let's just meet later." I said to Angela and Jess.

"Yeah. Sure." Jess said.

"Jess and I could watch a movie or something." Angela suggested.

They were already talking about different movies they'd like to see when I head out for the door. Edward also stood up from his seat then left. He was right behind me and I couldn't help feeling conscious. I stopped and acted as if I was looking for someting so he could be ahead of me. He was going to the movie theater. I turned to the other direction and went off to the bookstore. I bought the next edition of the book I was reading. Then I went to look for the Physics book that we needed.

"Why are you here alone?" I looked up to check who it was. It was Edward Cullen.

"Why do you care?" I said with sarcasm.

"I don't really." He shrugged. "Shouldn't you be with Newton?"

I glared at him."He's my friend's boy friend and I don't think it would be nice if others saw us together."

He raised an eyebrow."Do you mean you and him or us?"

"Both." I angrily replied then shoved pass him. I went to the next shelf to get the Physics book.

"Why would it be bad if others saw us?" He followed me! Ugh. .

I didn't answer him. I didn't feel the need to answer him. The Phsyics book was on the top shelf. I couldn't reach it even on tiptoe. Edward must have noticed 'cause he reached out and grabbed the book.

"Here you go." he said as he handed me the book.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath.

"I didn't hear you." he teased me.

"I didn't say anything." I replied.

"Come on, Bella. You talk to Alice. Why not me?"

"You two are entirely different persons."

"We came from the same family, goes to the same school. We're practically twins, you know."

"That's not true. You're different."

"In what way?" Edward said then smirked.

"I don't need to state the obvious,Edward."

"You just called me by my name. I think that's the first time." Edward smiled at me.

I paid for the books I purchased then left the bookstore. If he thinks that I'm some empty headed girl that could be swayed by his charms then he has another thing coming! Ugh! How different he and Alice are! I paused infriont of a five star restaurant. Speaking of Alice. I could see her eating with Jasper, smiling. I smiled,too. They must be the perfect image of a happy couple.

"Wanna join them?" Edward was suddenly right behind me.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to disturb them." I replied.

"You won't disturb them. I mean, we won't."

"We? What. . ." My sentence trailed off because Edward was already pulling me in the restaurant.

Japser and Alice seemed somewhat shocked to see us together. I don't know what my face looks like. Maybe surprised, mad or disgusted--perhaps all three.

"Hey, Edward." Jasper broke the silence.

"Hi,Jasper. Mind if we join you?" Edward smiled. How could he?! This isn't a joking matter!

"Yeah. Sure thing,Edward." Jasper said. I looked at Alice and she smiled encouragingly at me.

Edward sat down acroos Jasper then looked at the menu. I just stood there. My mind still can't comprehend what's going on. I'm not sure I want to understand.

"Aren't you gonna join us?" Edward asked me.

"Edward, be a gentleman." Alice said. Edward sighed but pulled the chair across Alice. I sat down slowly.

"So,how's your date so far?" Edward said.

"It's wonderful." Alice replied then smiled. Jasper took her hand and kissed it.

"It really is." Jasper said so lovingly. I could feel the love that these two shared. I wondered if Edward did,too.

"What do you want to eat,Bella?" Edward said.

"Nothing.I'm not hungry." I coldly replied.

"You should eat something,you know."

"I told you I'm not hungry. Can I go now? I have to meet with Angela and Jessica."

"Come on, Spitfire. Don't be like that." he winked at me.

Spitfire?! What the hell was that?! Ugh..he's just making me mad! I noticed that Jasper and Alice noticed that special name because they were now looking at me with curiosity. I didn't want to ruin Alice's date but I had to escape. I stood up from my chair and quickly walked towards the door. I didn't know whether Edward was following me or not. I really hope not. I ran to the movie theater and made it there in record time, at least for me. I was nearly out of breath and my visions seemed to blurr.

"Bella! My God, what happened to you?" Jessica exclaimed. She and Angela towed me to a bench to sit.

"Bella,are you alright?" Angela worriedly said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I meekly replied, trying to sound normal.

"Why are you panting?" Angela said.

"Well,I chased a thief and caught him." I lied. Luckily,they seemed to believe it.

"You should have called a police." Jessica sharply said.

"I know but there wasn't time." I explained.

"Do you want to file a report?" Angela asked.

"No. Nothing was taken,anyway." I hurriedly replied. Police investigations would include Charlie and they might know that I made it up.

"Okay,then. We better get you home before Chief Swan gets mad."Jessica worriedly said.

I just nodded my head. They really shouldn't worry about Charlie. He's not that tough or scary. Well,not that I'd seen him like that. Jess drove me to my house while Angela seemed to worry about me still. We reached my house shortly and said goodbyes. Charlie and Renee asked about my day and I told them parts of it--not including Edward and the thief part. I went to bed early that night. The next day, I woke up with a feeling that something was going to happen.

"Good morning,Bella." Renee greeted me. I smiled at her.

"Good morning,Mom. I'm going to school now." I hastily said.

She raised an eyebrow."Without eating breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'm not hungry." I ran out of the house and into my truck.

I drove to my school and found Jess and Angela. They still seem worried about the incident yesterday. We talked about yesterday then forgot about the time. We only notice that it was almost time for classes when the bell rang. We dashed to our first periods,which are all different. Jess was Calculus, Angela's Physics and me--I grudgingly remembered--gym class.

"We are going to partner up for today! Today's lesson is ballroom. Now,listen to the names that I had already partnered up." our gym teacher said.

Ballroom. Dance. I sighed. Definitely my weaknesses. I didn't even pay attention to the names but instead tried to think of a way that I won't step at my partner's foot. This attempt ended up in vain. I knew that there was no way to prevent my clumsiness.

"Cullen,Swan! Okay,that's the last pair. Now,start practicing!" our teacher blew the whistle and everyone got busy.

Of all the guys,I had to end up with him. Ugh..there's nothing I could do about it now. Maybe this is an opportunity to get payback. Payback? But for what? He never did anything to me. Well,I hope he won't get mad.

"Ready to start,Spitfire?" Edward said then smiled at me.

"Yeah. Sort of." I looked at him."Hey,Edward,listen."

"Hmm?"

"You might want to change you want your shoes or your feet to be okay,that is."

He scoffed."I can live with whatever you throw at me,I'm sure. Besides,the experience might be good,Spitfire."

"Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me Spitfire."

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No. I don't."

"Okay,then. Whatever you like." He smiled then took my hand.

According to Edward,the steps that we're gonna practice is very simple. For him,maybe. I thought sadly. Well,the steps did seem easy enough because the other pairs managed to get it. But still. . .I don't know or wanna know how many times I've stepped at Edward's foot just for the first half of the dance. If he minded it,he didn't say or show it. Now, I know what opportunity this is. It's Edward's opportunity to embarass me. He didn't need to be my partner for that to be accomplished though. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Bella,you really are a heck of a dancer." Edward commented as he rubbed his right foot.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked him.

"Neither. It's a statement. I'm almost regretting what I did." he said as he rubbed his left foot.

"What did you do?"

"I asked our teacher if I could be your partner."

"You what?!"

"Just forget it,okay? Let's just continue practicing." he said then took my hand again. Strangely,this felt warm and I liked the feeling.

"Okay,then." I muttered.

He suddenly frowned."Know what? You're too short for me."

I sniffed."It's not my fault you're tall!"

He smiled then lifted me."That's easier. Go on, your feet on top of mine."

I did what he said but I still only cleared up to his chest."Are you sure about this?"

"Yup. Positive." Edward gleamed at me and I couldn't help but feel the heat rising from my cheeks.

The rest of the dance went much smoothly. I only needed to step down when there was a spin which was few. We presented the dance to our gym teacher. She seemd pleased enough if not really surprised. Our other classmates seemed shocked too. I must admit that I am,too. Though, I was still happy. This is my first A in gym class and I wanted to thank Edward but felt shy. I sighed then went off to change clothes. My next class was gonna be Calculus so I prepared for it. I noticed Edward looking at me again but I didn't have the nerve to talk to him after all those times that I've stepped on him.

"Bella!" I heard him call out but I was already running.

I thought about gym class some more in Calculus. I remember me and Edward dancing with him constanly smiling at me though I always step on him. During those times especially when he held my hand firmly but gently, I remember a warm unusual feeling that I have never felt before. What's more is that I seem to like that feeling. Did Edward feel it,too? Maybe. I recalled doing a step right--when I wasn't on top of Edward's foot--and I thought I saw him blush when I smiled at him. Why would he? I never saw him blush with his girlfriends. I sighed. This is really giving me a headache.

"Hi,honey. How was your day?" my mom asked when I got home. I ignored Edward the rest of the day and it was really hard.

"Just fine,Mom."

"Shouldn't you be at Newton's?"

Right. I have work that day but I didn't feel like it"Yeah but. ."

"But what,honey?"

"I have a slight headache,that's all."

"Oh,honey." Renee worriedly said. She put her hand on top of my head."Well, you don't have a fever. Maybe you just need to rest."

"Yeah,maybe." I glanced at the clock. By now,Mike would be wondering where I was. "Renee,where's Charlie?"

"Still at the station." she sighed."He's been very busy lately."

And Charlie being busy means that she's alone most of the time."Aww..I'm sorry,Mom."

"It's okay,Bella." She smiled at me."I know you're busy with school."

"Yup. Thanks, Mom." I glanced at the clock again."Mom,I'm gonna call Newton's. Mike must be worried."

She kissed my forehead then went to the kitchen. I called the Newton's quickly,reassuring Mike that I was safe. I just finished the call when the phone rang. I let it ring for three times then picked it up.

"Swan residence. Who's this?" I automatically said.

"Hi,Bella." It was Edward.

"Hi,Edward. What do you want?"

"You hurried to get home. Are you doing something tonight?"

"No,just slight headache. Wait,how'd you get my number?"

"I asked Jessica. She was more than happy to give it."

Of course. Jess loves stories."Oh. Is that all?"

"Since you're not doing anything tonight, I'm taking you to a restaurant in Seattle."

"Seattle? Are you asking me out?"

"Let's just call it payment for all the times you stepped on me."

"But. ."

"Come on,honey. It's just dinner. You've got nothing to lose."

"I know that."

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up at 6. That should give you enough time to rest."

"Hey. I didn't say. ."He doesn't let me finish!

"You should be okay take care of yourself,Bella. For me."

"What. ."

"Bye." then he hung up.

That was Edward Cullen asking me to take care of myself. What's that suppose to mean? That he cares? I blushed. Edward cares about me. I could tell that it was the case. What should I do? It's almost five so I have more than an hour to prepare. Should I prepare? I sighed. I don't think so. Maybe he was just fooling around. I decided not to prepare instead I watched t.v. I watched a movie but couldn't help looking at the clock once in awhile. 5:30. That was the time. I heard a sound of a car from a distance. Could it be? Oh,no! Don't tell me it's Edward. I ran to my room to get a better view. God, no! It is him! I ransacked my closet for something decent to wear. I found my yellow tube dress that Renee bought for me though I never wear it. I could wear this with my blue cropped bolero. I dressed hurriedly. I could hear Edward talking to Renee. Should I wear make up? I never do. I sighed but went to look for at least some blush on and lipstick. I applied both quickly. I almost ran downstairs but then stopped to check my reflection in the mirror. I looked okay. I guess.

"Bella, are you done yet?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, Mom."

"You didn't tell me you have a date."

"Well,it's sort of a last minute thing."

"Okay. Honey,hurry up. Edward might get impatient."

I stepped outside."Okay,Mom."

"You look lovely,honey."she said smiling at me.

"Thanks,Mom. I think I should go now."

"Okay. I'll tell Charlie."

I walked downstairs with my heart beating so fast. Edward was sitting at the sofa,looking at me. He smiled at me. He looked unusually handsome tonight. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Well,I wasn't sure if it was a tuxedo 'cause it doesn't seem that formal. I hope I could at least look half way as good as he does.

"Good evening,Bella." Edward greeted.

"Same to you." I replied. I don't know what else to say to him.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad either."

He raised an eyebrow."Does that mean I look average? You see,Alice helped me choose this. She even said that this is amazing."

"No..no.."I stammered."You look handsome."

He seemed please with my comment."Thanks. Shall we go?"

"Uh..sure."

He took my arm then we walked to his Volvo."In you go." Edward said as he opened the passenger's door for me.

"Thanks." I replied. he walked to the driver's side then started to drive.

There was a heavy silence in the car. I wanted to break the silence but, what would I say? Maybe I should ask him about his past girlfriends. Ugh..that's a stupid topic.

"How many boy friends did you already have?" Edward suddenly said.

I was stunned that he spoke that I didn't reply readily."Uhmm..none."

"None? Don't joke around,Bella." he raised an eyebrow then chuckled.

I sighed. I know that I might be the only one from our batch that never had a boyfriend."I'm not joking."

"Well. .that's new."

"And you? How many girl friends did you have?" I said it with a bit sarcasm. I'm not sure how many times I've seen him kissing a girl.

"26."

"Woah. You kept count on that?!" I replied quickly then bit my lip. That was a stupid answer.

Edward laughed at what I said."Yeah. I know that it's hard to believe. Even Alice is surprised."

I heard myself laugh too."Well, I guess that should be expected of an honor student."

"Tsk..it's not." He chuckled softly."How about you? Your grades aren't bad either."

" they're not close to yours also."

We talked about different things on the way to Seattle. I found out that Edward was a fun person to talk and be with. He also has a nice sense of humor. We ate at a famous five star restaurant with some musicians playing for us. The food served was of superb quality. I found myself enjoying this ate very much. Afterwards,Edward noticed a piano and smiled.

"Wait here, Bella. Listen,too." Edward said then he walked towards the piano.

I faced the piano and waited for him to start playing. He played a gentle lullaby that I never heard of before. Maybe he composed it himself. It might be odd but something about that music reaches out to me. Edward's face looked very serene and relaxed as he played. After his performance, he received a loud applause from all the people there. He strided towards our table and smiled at me.

"That was amazing, Edward. I didn't know you could play the piano." I said.

"Thanks, Bella. It means alot coming from you." Edward smiled. I could feel my heart beating fast then skipping a beat.

**A.N: I wrote this story 'coz of Katlyn. I hope she likes it. She gives me ideas on what to wrie,too.**

**(phone conversation)**

**KATLYN:hi what are you doing?**

**DRAMIONE:nothing. writing a story**

**KATLYN:what kind of story?**

**DRAMIONE: jacobxbella story**

**KATLYN:didn't you already make one? you should write an edwardxbella**

**DRAMIONE:yah maybe i'll write one after this story**

**KATLYN:no write it ?**

**DRAMIONE:okay then**

**(end)**

**this is the result of that. The story's not yet done just wanted to type this**

**TO KATLYN: you should make up with kuya philip,got it? loveshooo!!!**

**story time again**

"Maybe we should head back now." Edward said when he glaned at his watch."it's getting late."

"Yeah. You're right. Charlie might get worried."I agreed. He helped me out of my chair then we headed out the door.

"Let's go."

"Wait,aren't we gonna pay?" I suddenly remembered.

"No need. The owner here is a close friend of Carlisle. We always eat here for free."

"Boy, you must be so rich."

"Not really."

I raised an eyebrow."Really?"

"Okay. Well, maybe."

We both laughed. The drive to Forks was a little longer. There was a car accident. Then there was a heavy downpour. The road was getting hard to see so Edward decide to park by a tree for awhile.

"Bella,listen.I don't think I should drive you to your house. The road there is too hard to see in this weather."

"Well,where should I go?"

"You could sleep in my house. I'm sure Alice would like that."

"Yeah but. ."

"Just call Charlie and Renee. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Okay. But, can you see the road to your house?"

He chuckled."Yeah. I could drive there in my sleep. I got it all memorized."

He seemed confident enough. I trusted him on that. I called our house. Charlie was the one who answered. I tried to explain to him why I had to crash in the Cullens' place. Occasionally, I gave the phone to Edward so he could talk to Charlie. He seemed to believe in Edward 'cause he allowed the sleep over. True to his word, Edward does seem to memorize the way to his house.

"Hi,Bella!." Alice greeted when we pulled in their garage.

"Hi, Alice. Hope you don't mind me sleeping over." I replied.

"Of course not,Bella. I'd love the female company."

"Wait, isn't Esme here?"

"Nope. She and Carlisle went to a convention in Los Angeles."

"I see."

"Come on. I'll show you my room."

"Okay. Wait, I don't have a change of clothes."

"That's alright, I'll lend you mine."

"Thanks."

"Bella." Edward called out.

"What?" I walked towards him.

"I'll go on ahead." Alice said.

"Okay, Alice." I turned to her then back to Edward."Why'd you call me?"

"Nothing. You should change into warm clothes. You're shivering."

"Yeah. Okay."

He leaned closer and wrapped his arms around me."I had a wonderful time tonight. How about you?"

I didn't protest or move."Yeah. Me too. Thanks, Edward."

"For what?"

"Tonight. You gave me the best night of my life."

He smiled then kissed my forehead."Your welcome. Thank you, too. You made me extremely happy."

I smiled. "Your welcome."

We stood there in that position for some time. Now, I know for sure that I'm in love with him. And I could almost feel that he's the same way. He suddenly turned me around so I was facing him. I looked into his golden brown eyes and felt my knees weaken. He leaned his face closer to mine and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss at first but then got deeper when I responded to it. This is my first kiss and it was from Edward. How much wonderful could this moment be? Is this how he is with his girlfriends? Something tore through me again and I pulled away. I noticed Edward's face held both surprise and hurt.

"I'm sorry." I muttered quickly then ran to find Alice's room.

I easily found the room 'cause of the golden name imprinted on the door.

"Alice." I tried make my voice normal but it was cracking and so sull of sadness.

"Bella" Alice opened the door and she looked surprised. I wondered how I look like that moment."Oh,Bella. What happened?"

"I. . I don't wanna talk about it right now. Please Alice?"

"Sure. I understand." She let me in and gave me a change of clothes."Do you need some time alone for awhile?"

"Yes,please." I said then Alice turned for the door."Alice. ."

She faced me."Yes, Bella?"

"I'm sorry." I know that she knows who it was for.

"I know it'll be alright." then she left the room.

I didn't change instantly. I sobbed then it turned into real tears. I was so stupid! Falling for Edward like that! I know that I'm just another part of his collection. The thought led to more tears. I was so damn stupid! I mean, what was I thinking?! That Edward Anthony Masen Cullen would fall in love with me?! That was preposterous! Stupid,insane!!! I cried louder. This is the first time I have ever fallen in love so deeply and this is what happens! Why did it have to be me?! I was already content with my loveless life but then he crashed into it like a meteor. Like all meteors when you touch it, you'll get burn. Edward was a meteor, a star, the sun that you could never touch but it still gives you light! Edward would never be mine. Of all the things that I thought of today, that was the only truth.

"Edward. ." I said through my tears. I know that I shouldn't mutter his name but I can't help it. I repeated his name over and over again.

I must have fallen asleep after I cried. I woke up feeling light headed and as if something was crushing down me especially in my chest, my heart. How I wish that the invisible weight would become tangible,solid so that it could crash me for real. I could feel the dried tears on my cheek and felt sad again. I sighed then realized I haven't change clothes yet. I put on Alice's clothes and felt the warmth it held. Warm like Edward's touch. I could feel that I was on the verge of tears again. I pulled myself together and tried to guess the time. Oh,wait. My phone. 10:30. That means I've slept for almost two hours. I wondered where Alice was.

"Alice?" I called out in the dark hallway. Nobody answered.

I tried to look for her again. I walked down the long hallway of their house and heard voices. It must be coming from the kitchen. I sighed. It was Edward's and Alice's voices.

"Edward,tell me what happened."

"Why should I?" Edward said with a wee bit of arrogance.

"Because that girl cried herself to sleep over you."

"Huh. .That's unbelievable."

"Just tell me what happened.

"I don't tell rejections."

"She rejected you? Is that the truth?"

"Look,Alice. I made my mistake and I learned from it. I'll leave her alone,okay?" Edward said with pain then sighed.

"Talk to her first."

"I don't want to embarass myself further." he ran a hand through his hair."Alice,I'm tired. Just drop it."

"Okay. Fine. But Edward try talking to her first."

I saw Edward about to walk out of the kitchen so I fled to Alice's room._Look,Alice. I made my mistake and I learned from it. I'll leave her alone,okay?_ What does that mean? What mistake? A mistake in trying to date me because I was way below his standards? It hurt me but it was close to the truth,I guess. Those words kept on echoing and re echoing in my head. I sighed. I'm sure Alice would go to her room soon. I have to look okay at least. I peered myself in the mirror and sadness was the only thing reflected by it. I tried to smile. The attempt only lead to more tears. Alice entered the room and saw me in that stupor. She hugged me and I continued to cry.

"Oh,Alice . ."

"Hush,Bella. It's okay. Cry all you want." Alice murmured.

"Alice, I.. I'm so stupid. feeling like this. ." I cried some more.

Alice just nodded as though she understands. I poured my heart out to her. She was Edward's sister and i'm sure she supprots him no matter what. But at that moment it felt like she was protecting me. Alice is like the sister I never had. Soon enough, my crying eased and i wiped my tears. Alice's face is full of sympathy.

"Are you okay now,Bella?" Alice kindly asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." I silently said. I wondered if that will happen.

"Bella, ," I faced her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I sighed but then confided to her. I knew that I couldn't tell what happened to Jess even to Angela. There's a huge possibilty they won't believe me. The whole time I was telling what happened, Alice's face seemed calm.

"That's what happened." I told her after my story.

She smiled at me then took my hand."Bella,you've got nothing to worry about."

I raised an eyebrow."Why is that?"

"I think he feels the same way about you,too."

"But,Alice . ."I wasn't beautiful or smart. Why would Edward like me?

"Talk to Edward about it. It'll be wrong if I would be the one explaining this to you."She yawned."Well,I'm calling it a night. Good night,Bella."

"Yeah. Good night." I didn't feel sleepy yet so I contemplated about Alice's theory. It gave me a dull head ache so I tried to sleep. But before I fell asleep,I decided that I was gonna ask Edward about that tomorrow morning.

I woke at the first light of sunrise. I stretched the stiff feeling out and tiptoed quietly out of the room because Alice was still sleeping. I noticed the heavy silence in the hall. Then, a soft lullaby--the same lullaby as before--broke the silence. I knew that it was Edward. I exhaled then headed for their living room. The moment I entered the living room, I was dumb founded and it seemed like time stood still. Edward was sitting on the piano stool, his face drawn as though he didn't sleep. I knew that it was the same lullaby he played but something about it seemed very sad this time. I sat down on the couch parallel to the piano and listened some more. He stopped abruptly in the middle of it.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked coldly.

"Good morning, Edward. It's obvious. I'm listening to you." I replied meekly.

"Alice will drive you home. You can go when she wakes up." he said sharply.

I could feel the tears stinging at the back of my eyes and I blinked rapidly for them not to fall."We need to talk."

"Talk about what,Bella?" he replied with anguish. He must be really mad.

"Please,Edward. I'm sorry about last night." I was pleading to him.

His eyes softened."Don't apologize. It's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I was the one who took you out to dinner in the basis of a lie."

"What lie?"

"I told you it was payment for all the times you stepped on me but it wasn't."

"Then,why did you ask me to dinner?"

"Damn. Isn't it obvious enough? Or do you just want me to say it?"

I didn't answer him.

"I like you,,that's wrong." He looked at me. He must have seen the pain my eyes held."I don't like you,Bella because I love you. Saying that I like you is way understating it."

"Oh,Edward. Is that the truth?"

"Yes it is,Bella."

"Oh, Edward . ."I was so happy. I felt the tears of joy fall down slowly at my face.

"Don't cry,Bella. It's okay that you don't feel the same way about me." Edward sweetly said as he brushed my tears away.

"Edward,I love you,too." I smiled through my tears.

His face showed surprise."Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you really positive?"

He was getting silly."Yes,Edward. If you don't believe me then you must not love me."

"I love you very much,Bella!" He said then lifted me in the air and spun me around. I shrieked and laughed at the same time.

"Put me down,Edward! I'm getting dizzy." I'm surprised that I managed to say it. He gently put me down then smiled at me.

"Well,well,well. Everything seemed to work out just fine." we heard a voice say. It was Alice, our own cupid.

"Thanks,Alice. For everything." Edward said to his younger sister.

"My pleasure. Now,don't you make Bella cry again." Alice teased.

Both Edward and I laughed."I promise,Alice." Edward said as he bent down to kiss me briefly on the lips.

"Bella, there is one problem though." Alice said with feigned worry.

"What's that,Alice?" I asked.

"You're gonna have to be much faster from now on." Alice smiled. Oh,I get what she means.

I laughed at the idea. Edward raised an eyebrow so I explained."You see, Edward. There has to be dozens of girls who like you. I'm gonna have to be much faster if I'm gonna outrun the angry mob that'll chase me"

"Oh. ." Edward laughed too." No need to worry about that. I won't let anyone hurt you."

We kissed again this time much longer. We drove to my house in Edward's Volvo. I quickly changed then grabbed my things for school. Edward introduced himself as my boy friend. Charlie and Renee seemed pleased with the news. They only asked Edward to take good care of me which he solemnly promised. Then we went to school. Everyone gawked when Edward opened the door for me then took my hand as we walked. Edward introduced me to all the students as his girl friend and soon to be fiancee. Everyone was stunned even Alice and I when he said fiancee. Edward only smiled.

The rest of the school year went very fine and smoothly. I was very happy because Edward and I held out though no one expected that we would. It was summer time again and I marveled at the idea that Edward and I could spend all day long together for two whole months.

"Bella,Edward's here." Renee called out.

I ran downstairs to meet Edward."Hi,Edward."

"Hi,Bella. Can we talk in my car?" Edward said with a little bit sadness.

"Uh, sure." then we walked to his car.

"Bella, we're going somewhere this summer." Edward softly said.

I looked at him with tears at the back of my eyes."Where?" It was all I managed to say.

"Venice,Paris. Esme was thinking of cruising Europe."

"." I could feel the tears slowly cascading down my face.

"Bella,don't cry. It's just two months."

"For you, maybe. It'll seem like eternity to me." I couldn't help but say what I was thinking.

"It will be like that to me,too. Bella,honey,I'll be back before you know it."

I blinked my tears back."Just keep safe, me."

"I will,Bella. You take care of yourself,too."

"Okay. I promise."

Edward kissed my forehead then my lips. He kissed me with so much love and desire. We both know that we're not gonna see each other for some time. Tomorrow was their flight. I tried not to cry that night or else my eyes would become red and swollen.

I went to the airport to see them off. Alice and I hugged each other as we cry. Jasper was also there. He held Alice so lovingly.

"I love you,Edward. So much." I said through my tears.

"I love you,Bella. I always will. No matter how far we are from each other, remember that you'll always own my heart." Edward sweetly said then he kissed me one more time.

Soon,their flight boarded and no matter how much we wanted time to stop, it still moved. I watched as their plane moved at the runway and to the air. Jasper said goodbye and headed towards his car.I know that I should go,too but couldn't tear myself away. It's just two months.I thought trying to cheer me up. But, it was also more than that. I'm gonna wait for Edward,I've decided,no matter how long it takes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N:It's done!!!! Woah, I never thought that I'll finish it. Oh,right. There's a sequel to this story,"Tests of our Love". I haven't started it.I just thought of the title. Well, hope you had fun reading. Now, I'm off to watch Jun Pyo and Jan Di in Boys Over Flowers. Babye!!! loveshoo all!!! **

**DRAMIONE:)**


End file.
